


Let your dreams guide you

by Blueyedgurl



Series: RAD holiday gift exchange [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Come Eating, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feral Rey (Star Wars), Georgian Period, Gift Exchange, Historical References, MothRey, No Pregnancy, POV Ben Solo, Premature Ejaculation, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Walks In The Woods, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Rey is feral moth woman who likes to chomp Ben's thick thighs, he really does his best to keep it proper.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: RAD holiday gift exchange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033755
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44
Collections: Reylo After Dark's Nightmare Before Christmas Exchange 2020





	Let your dreams guide you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceciliasheplin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/gifts).



Ben huffed and hacked the machete through the thick underbrush of the forest. He knew it was dangerous to go on such a journey alone, but he couldn’t help it. He had to find the answers he sought. His family was world renowned for exploring, namely his grandfather and his uncle. However, even his father was a household name, although more for pirating than exploring. 

His grandfather was the first sailor to cross the arctic circle in 1773. He was known for his eccentricities and could be a ruthless ship captain and married into monies and titles. His uncle Luke had been more like his father and had snubbed the British nobility. He joined the French fur trappers of North America in the early 1800’s and had had become well established there before Ben was even born. 

When Ben was 13 his parents sent him away. He was an inquisitive youth and always causing problems for tutors and nannies alike. So, he crossed the ocean on a fine ship of the Royal Navy and joined his uncle on the exploration of the forest. He had seen remarkable things, old trees and the intricate network of trails that were put in place by the native people. However, at 16, his uncle had banished him back to Europe and quit his career when he became tired and disenchanted with the governments’ treatment of the native tribes. 

Ben was thus returned to his parents to mingle with the English nobility. Although, he had a newfound respect for the structure and rules of society, he hated the gossip and the insidious hypocrisy of the nobility. Due to his family’s wealth and titles he always felt like a sheep in a wolf’s den. The eyes of eligible ladies and their mothers were a heavy weight any time he entered a ballroom. Nor could he escape the constant pissing matches of envious gentlemen in the billiard’s room.

So, after nearly a decade of living comfortably amongst the haughty elites he booked passage back to the colonies. He bought a parcel of land in the woods and hired men to build him a suitable cabin. Close enough to town to not be without constant news other comforts but far enough away from prying eyes and the gossip mill. 

Of course, he had the funds to buy something more substantial, but he longed for the opportunity to live a simple life, even if it was only a temporary escape. He didn’t have a plan to stay, nor could he say he had a return date in mind either. His mother only eyed him wearily, muttering about the infallibility of men and waved him off with a roll of her eyes. 

And just as he didn’t intend to stay long, he also never really intended to go on his own lonely expedition. But he found that he couldn’t help the draw to the forest. He couldn’t look at it without thinking of the creature he once saw.

He found that since returning to the Americas he had continuous dreams. Dreams of green eyes, and brown flecks across green cheeks. Only whatever it was, was now grown up and had a womanly figure. He would wake heated and aroused, trying to tell himself it was only a dream or a figment of his imagination.

The creature he saw as a child, was small and petite, almost childlike. It had green eyes and dark hair, and wide velveteen wings. It was always accompanied by the thick scent of pine, as if it was part of the forest itself.

So, when spring came, and his curiosity was insatiable, he found himself packing his gear and heading to the woods. He didn’t mind living off the land. He could hunt game and forage just as his uncle had taught him. He had been traveling a week through a thick stretch of forest when strange things started happening. 

He’d wake to things being moved around his camp and just like in the ballrooms of Europe he felt the heavy weight of a hungry gaze. When he came to a natural clearing, he decided to make camp. He set up his tent and made a ring of rocks for his fire.

That night as he looked up at the stars, he couldn’t help wondering if would find what he was looking for. Was the being still here, would it remember him? Or had it all been the imaginings of a young boy?

He stayed for weeks, spending the days checking his traps and bathing in the nearby stream. During the first heatwave of the season he found that he could not sleep under the covers of his bed roll. He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable, his clothes stuck to him uncomfortably, the canvas of the tent was oppressive, but it was the only thing keeping him from the mosquitos and gnats. 

He settled on dragging his bedroll out onto the forest floor in and effort to tempt a breeze and was eventually able to fall asleep. 

When he awoke it was to a dull pressure on his thigh and he startled awake with a jolt to hear a rustle of something retreating into the forest. He made quick work of lighting his lamp to inspect what it could have been. Nothing around the camp was disturbed but when he looked at his thigh he saw little indentations of teeth marks on his thigh. There was no broken skin, but he could tell from the indentations that the teeth were much sharper than his own and he wondered if he had finally found what he was looking for. 

He did not fall back asleep that night but instead sat listening to the sounds of the dark forest. He could hear crickets, frogs, the occasional owl or fox. Nothing seemed out of place and everything seemed familiar.

The next few nights passed similarly. He would sleep out in the middle of the clearing he currently called home and would wait for a chance encounter. His ears pricked to the rustle of the leaves and the snapping of twigs. 

His presence only seemed to embolden the creature, he would lie there quietly, and he could hear the being approach. At times he swore he could feel its breath on his exposed skin. It was exhilarating to be so close to something but not reach out to grasp it, for fear it would run away and never come back. 

One day as he laid on its side, his patience thinning, he could feel it come close to him, so close that its hand pressed against his shoulder and Ben reached out and grabbed the creature. It was a stupid move because it landed him with a bite to his arm. He let out a yowl and released the being. 

However, it didn’t go far. The being ran to the edge of the clearing but not much farther. He could make out the eerie glow of green eyes in the forest and it confirmed his suspicion that he had found the mysterious creature he had been looking for. His heartbeat in his chest and his blood rushed in his ears. He slowly moved to light the lamp, the flame casted elongated shadows along with a faint glow around the clearing.

It illuminated the creature. The being indeed had feminine curves and he gasped at the idea that it was more human than woodland creature. He sat back on his heels and just watched her, letting her decide whether she wanted to approach or not. 

He watched her scent the air, and he found himself doing the same. He noticed then that it was heavily laced with the pine scent of her and that it was the same scent that hung heavy in the mornings when he woke. Before he had attributed it to the morning dew on the pine needles, but now he knew it had been her all along. 

She sat and watched him for a moment and when he moved to try to get closer, she sprung up and darted into the darkness of the trees, leaving him alone to his own trembling limbs and excited breath. 

The next few nights she would come to his clearing and he would be laying in wait for her. She would edge around him, gradually circling closer and that feeling of being in a ballroom would return. He thought back to the bite mark on his thigh and he mused if she really had been trying to eat him. 

He pushed the thought away. If she had really wanted to eat him, she could have done so while he slept. Instead she seemed just as curious about him as he did her.

Within a week she had gotten so close that he could see gold flecks in amongst the deep green of her skin. She had high cheek bones and perfectly shaped lips. She wasn’t fully human, as the wings folded down her back were any indication. She also had sharp claws on her feet and hands, and what he may have mistaken for furs were hair that covered her from her shoulders to her knees. What he thought had been two thick, matted strands of hair were really antennae, like a moth’s would be. 

He sat still, with the lamp lit and his eyes open. Her hand would reach out to touch his hair and he was careful to stay seated and immobile. He needed her to trust him if he was going to get closer.

He let her hands explore, a few times she tried to tug on his clothes. He assumed she was just being curious when she pulled at the collar of his shirt and tried to peer down into it. But still it seemed improper and he did his best to brush her away. What shocked was when her brow came down heavy in a scowl as if she had been affronted by the gesture. 

She circled around him then her antennae tickling the back of his neck as she brushed her face along his back. 

He was quite surprised by her forwardness. No ballroom dance could have prepared him for her being so close and eager to explore him. His thoughts were a war of curiosity and some level of arousal that he tried to tamp down. 

After all, his mother had raised him to be a gentleman, despite his father’s best efforts. 

Her hands gripped his biceps, and her breath tickled his ear. He found himself scrunching his neck and before he knew it, she was draping herself over his lap like an overly affectionate cat.

“Oh. Oh no.” Ben said, trying to right her. All this did was to cause her to squirm and writhe and soon he found her teeth making an attempt to sink back into the meat of his thigh. 

“Ma’am.” He tried, gently gripping her shoulders to pull her off. Her wings fluttered a bit, startling him enough to let go. 

“Ma’am. Please this his highly impr-pr-proper.” He stuttered out as she repositioned to straddle his lap. 

She just seemed to beam at him then, her hands rubbing along his arms and shoulders. He was a bit mesmerized until he realized that she was rocking her hips softly. He stood abruptly dumping her onto the ground.

If he thought she had been scowling before he was wrong. Her look was murderous, and he counted himself lucky that he wasn’t dead where he stood. 

“I’m sorry. Forgive me.” He said trying to smooth over her ire. Her eyes squinted she let out a hiss and before he knew it, he was alone again. 

He spent the next several nights alone in the forest wondering about what he did wrong. By the fourth night he went back to sleeping in his tent, exhausted and hopeless for her return. When he did sleep his dreams of her had continued and were feverish in nature. The name Rey coming to him like a chant through the clouds of sleep. 

When she came back it was under cover of night and she had wormed her way into his tent. Her teeth sunk into his bared thigh, as the night was too hot for bed clothes.

“Rey.” He warned with panted breaths and his hands brushed against her velveteen wings. The name from his dreams coming easily to his lips.

The soft fur that covered her body brushed against his bare skin and he let out a shaky breath, his arousal flooding him. 

She let out a little purr and he soon found her hovering above him, straddling his waist. Her shadow of her wings spread out above him. She was all dark shadow, but her eyes cast a green glow within the tent. 

He didn’t know what changed, his propriety and manners eroding away to animalistic lust. He cupped her jaw and brought her face close so his lips could brush against hers. She cooed at the contact and almost melted over him. Her hands were braced against his chest and the rocking motion from the other day started again.

“Rey.” He gasped out when she brushed against his hardening length. Her velveteen skin caused a jolt of pleasure to run through him. 

“Please.” Although what he what he was asking for he had no idea. She rocked above him, and moisture began to build where the apex of her thighs rubbed and rocked against his stomach. His hands, having minds of their own, became eager to explore her. They ghosted over her body, taking in the soft textures of her, kneading her soft breasts before going and tracing the edge of her wings. She shuddered at the contact, as if he had touched a nerve. He was afraid he had hurt her, but she just rocked more determinately against him. 

He wasn’t a fool. He knew how intercourse worked, but he had never done it himself. He had only heard the lewd stories of the other boys at school, and stories from his dad so he wouldn’t be _one of those_ husbands that left their wives wanting. His hands trailed down the slight flare of her hips. He gripped the flesh of her bottom to aid her in her movements and she chirped and sighed above him. 

His cock was painfully hard, but he wanted her to enjoy herself, unsure if he could last as long as he needed to please her. One hand moved to the front of her seeking out the bundle of nerves that he knew would be on a human woman, pushing the idea that Rey was not fully human away. His thumb nudged against her a bit awkwardly, but he paid close attention to her sounds and movements as he sought the area that would bring her release. 

She seemed to sense what he was doing and adjusted his hand. She shuddered and rolled her hips, brushing against his straining cock. He shuddered a breath as pleasure tore through him, unable to prevent himself from coming. He could only imagine his cum staining her back as it pooled on his stomach and added to the mess of fluids between them. 

Rey just chirped and cooed, and he found himself concentrating on the little spot that she had directed him to, his other hand moving up to squeeze one of her small breasts. She rocked more quickly before shuddering and shaking above him, another gush of fluid coating him where she sat. 

He was filled with joyous relief that she could find her own pleasure. He cupped her face and brought her back down to kiss him again. She seemed content for a few brief moments. However, she pulled away and hovered over his stomach and he felt her breath on the cooling fluids. He jumped when her tongue brushed against his skin and he realized that she was cleaning him up. 

The sounds of her slurping and humming as if she enjoyed the task were enough to get him hard again. Her nose brushed against his cock and she purred before moving back up to straddle his hips. She gripped his length and notched it within her entrance. 

He felt the velvety walls of her cunt accept him and he felt her squeeze and pulse around him, his cock still sensitive from before. When she was fully seated, she hummed and cooed before starting a rocking rhythm. It was slow and gentle at first and he used his hands to explore her again. One hand trailed along the edge of her wing while the other sought out the bundle of nerves that he hoped would bring her pleasure again. 

As she adjusted to the new sensations, she became eager and wild. She would rise up and drop down drawing an animalistic grunt out of him. Her movements only served to ratchet up some sort of animalism within himself and soon he was lifting his hips with each of her downward strokes. 

He was a panting sweating mess and she had on several occasion froze and trembled above him, her walls rippled around his length. She laid on his chest and he took the opportunity to thrust up into her a few times before finding his own end. His cum filling her in spurts, adding to her own natural slick. When he stilled, he could feel just how wet he was as their combined fluids dripped down his groin before sliding down his crack and cooling in the night air. 

Her antennae moved against his cheeks and her breath came out in pants against his throat. She seemed calm and contented and he wrapped his arms around her as if afraid she would disappear. 

It wasn’t long before sleep took him. 

When he awoke, she was gone and with no proof that she had been there besides the sticky dried fluid between his thighs. 

He got up and threw on a loose tunic and pants before going down to the creek to wash himself. By the time he returned to his camp he had resigned himself to the idea that Rey had gotten what she had wanted and would not return. 

Despite finding the creature he had been looking for he felt hallowed out. He had gotten something he didn’t even know he wanted and was left abandoned. He was bereft.

He spent the rest of the day sulking and went to bed early. 

That night, as he expected, Rey did not return. 

So, the next day, feeling defeated, he began his hike back to his cabin. 

He was so distracted by the ache in his chest he didn’t notice the strange happenings at night, nor heavy gaze on his person. 

When he made it back to his cabin, he put away his gear and aired the place out and fell asleep on his bed before the sun even set. 

He awoke in the night to find Rey burrowing in his arms and making soft soothing coos as she kissed his jaw. 

Something shifted and cracked in his chest as this wild and feral girl relaxed against him. Grateful and overjoyed at her return he peppered kisses along her brow. 

He didn’t know what his future had in store, but he was certain, beyond a doubt that it included her.

The next morning when he awoke Rey was still there and there she would stay.


End file.
